


Day 2: Selfie

by niennaerso



Series: Broctober 2019 (English) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennaerso/pseuds/niennaerso
Summary: After Crowley saved Aziraphale's life, some feelings were discovered.





	Day 2: Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Broctober Day 2: Selfie
> 
> It was originally a set of prompts for Inktober created by https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ and https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/ , but I'm doing it in fanfic form.

1941

Oh, the books. If anyone had told Aziraphale that a little demonic miracle from Crowley was all it took to know his feelings were not one sided, he would have not believed them one bit. But it was what happened and it felt right. Aziraphale of course was not expecting such a thoughtful gesture from a demon, especially Crowley. Although, Crowley always had something different about him. He wasn’t precisely ‘evil’, or at least not as the other demons. 

And there they were, sitting on the couch at Crowley’s place, figuring out how the last hour of events had changed the nature of their relationship, with a little help of a glass of wine of course.

“Hey angel?”

“Yes, dear?

“Say… have you ever thought about how the humans like to document the important things or events in their lives? And that’s how they got from cave painting to canvas painting, and more recently, photography?

“Well yes of course.”

“So you know how that works?”

“Oh yes, I’ve seen people getting their photographs taken on the park.”

“What if we didn’t need someone else to take the photos?”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley, waiting for him to elaborate on whatever he was suggesting.

“I happen to have a camera around here.” He says while getting up to find said artifact and bring it to where he was hanging with Aziraphale. “And I just thought… I want to document this moment between us, you know,” his voice getting softer and barely audible at this point “because it’s important for me and I want it to be just about us…”

“Oh Crowley…”

Aziraphale had so much to say, but no ways to express it. Being a celestial being had to help with something. He walked towards Crowley, took his hands and miraculously it was all said and done. Well, not completely ‘done’.

“Who would say. An angel and a demon.”

“Hereditary enemies?”

“One could say so, yes. But for the record, you’re my favorite foul fiend.”  
Crowley was about to speak but the angel did it faster.

“So, would you be so kind to carry out your plan about the camera?”

The demon, suddenly reminded of his sweet idea, let go of his angel’s hands, and placed himself by his side. His arm went around Aziraphale’s waist and, smiling at him, he explained his short process.

“Just look at me, angel.” he said unnecessarily, Aziraphale was never gonna be able to take his eyes off of him ever again. “And it’s done.”

A click with an thunderous flash were heard immediately and thus, the demon Crowley invented the selfie.


End file.
